Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board with a through-hole conductor.
Description of Background Art
JP 2005-093934 A describes forming a cylindrical through hole in a resin substrate, forming a thin metal layer on the inner wall surface of the through hole, and filling plating in the through hole with electrolytic plating. The metal deposition speed of the electrolytic plating solution in JP 2005-093934 A is faster in the through hole than on a resin substrate surface. In JP 2005-093934 A, a predetermined portion inside the through hole is closed by the plating. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.